wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aluma
((This OC belongs to Feather the EveryWing. All rights reserved to her.)) Aluma is a MudWing who likes being in the village along the MudWing and SkyWing border of Pyrrhia. Appearance Aluma is the same gentle orange color similar to when you light a Jack'o Lantern, which is a bit unusual when you consider she is a pure MudWing. Added to that, she has dark brown eyes. It's something that connects her with her family. Personality Aluma can't stand doing nothing for a certain amount of time. However, even she can get overwhelmed by pressure. Her general calmness made her a natural at healing other dragons in her village. Nowadays she is use to healing her friends as quick as possible in mid-battle throughout time. Back Story Aluma was born in a pretty special family, as her mother and father were both present at her hatching as well as her older siblings, Carnelia, and Robin. Despite being one out of four eggs, only Aluma hatched out of her egg clutch. Her mother and father worked hard to find a way to open a bakery in the town known as El Pueblo De Los Estrellas, or Village of the Stars. She was taught by her mother to become a healer for the village, and also helped out selling baking goods. That didn't meant her days were full of sunshine, as it had rainy days. Her mother sent her father towards a jail after finding out that he was selling illegal items to sustain their family. Though Carmen, Carnelia, and Robin never forgave him, Aluma did her best to meet him twice a year, knowing that he did it out of love, but he never really forgave himself about it. Aluma never really did have any bullying problems at school, but her needed presence eventually caused Carmen to homeschool her just to save money. This prevented Aluma from truly making friends with anyone in the village. But that made Aluma more curious about the history surrounding their family's ancestors. They had been around for the past three thousand years. Carnelia's powerful storytelling often made her feel that she could connect with the powerful dragons whose talons seemed to carve fate. Eventually, she realized she was never really born with such abilities, and focused on being more realistic in helping dragons that got lost near the village daily. Her story seemed to be like any other MudWing around the kingdom. That's the way she was born, and thought it would end. But the world thought otherwise. Upon the banks of a river, Aluma found an unusually golden feathered dragon. They told her that their name was Infinite, and asked about a place called the Nether. Aluma became confused, not understanding whatever they were talking about. It became apparent that Infinite was nothing like any tribe in Pyrrhia, and after a bit of convincing, Carmen allowed Infinite to stay with them until the time of the Festival de Las Estrellas Ardientes, or the Festival of the Falling Stars. Aluma gave Infinite a tour of the caves she had grown up knowing well, only to discover that Infinite held a rare Time Crystal, which had the ability to travel throughout timelines. Wip Trivia * Her name translated from Hebrew means "A sheaf of grain at harvest" * She loves pumpkin pie * She is a member of the Keepers of Time, a group who travels around many timelines to prevent time travelers from messing up time eras negatively. * She is currently a character featured in Fate of Time. Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (Feather the Everywing)